


Se laisser mener par le bout du nez

by drakys



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour shali_83@LJ dans le cadre d'obscur_echange@LJ pour répondre au prompt : C'est le soir d'un festival, pendant l'été, et Soji a un peu abusé sur le saké. Les trois roublards (Sano, Shinpa et Heisuke) sont obligés d'aller chercher Hijikata pour ramener l'alcoolique qui refuse de bouger. Je vois bien un peu de sexe habillé et « éviter de se faire voir » alors que Soji est mort de rire et très enclin à la chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se laisser mener par le bout du nez

**Author's Note:**

> Bon alors, en espérant ne rien oublier *ahem*, c'est un machin PWP, avec : confusion gratuite sur le sexe de Souji, sexe habillé, risque d'être surpris et topping from the bottom. J'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop mal... Enjoy !

Toshizou reposa sa plume et son sourcil droit tiqua. Ce qui, même dans les meilleures circonstances, n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Shinpachi déglutit et damna silencieusement ce grand imbécile de Sanosuke qui essayait en vain de se cacher derrière lui. Heisuke avait choisi la voie de la facilité et s'était planqué derrière le géant, disparaissant à l'arrière-plan.

"Il... quoi ?", grinça le vice-commandant.

Avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus nerveux, Shinpachi répéta :

"Bah, comme je disais, il est venu avec nous au festival d'été et– et il, enfin, il a un peu... un peu _beaucoup_ bu et là, il est– il est plutôt bourré.

— À vous trois, vous n'avez pas été en mesure de le ramener ici !?", s'emporta Toshizou en levant enfin la tête pour leur décocher un regard noir.

"C'est– C'est _Okita_ ", fit remarquer Sanosuke, comme si ça expliquait tout.

"Vous n'ignorez certainement pas que ce n'est pas évident de le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit s'il n'en a pas envie...", ajouta Heisuke, se risquant enfin à ajouter quelque chose à la conversation, mais sans abandonner sa position protégée.

Toshizou ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer et soupira. 

"...Et vous l'avez laissé seul là-bas ?", demanda le vice-commandant. "Sans la moindre supervision, alors que son comportement risque d'être...", il ne continua pas, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il avait une très bonne idée du comportement de Souji quand il abusait du saké. C'était justement ce qui lui enlevait toute envie d'aller le raisonner. Un début de mal de tête menaçait de le mettre dans une humeur exécrable. Enfin, dans une humeur plus exécrable que d'habitude. Il avait pourtant dit et répété _et répété_ à Souji qu'il ne voulait pas aller à ce stupide festival. 

"Rhâ...", grinça-t-il.

Les trois idiots devant lui échangèrent des regards nerveux. Malgré eux, il reculèrent avec empressement quand Toshizou se leva.

"C'est bon. Je vous suis."

***

"Ah, il est là !", pointa Heisuke.

Toshizou se retourna dans la direction pointée, chercha Souji du regard et ne le repérant pas du premier coup d'oeil, allait demander à Heisuke de préciser quand il se figea. Il se tourna vers Souji, le fixa, recula d'un pas et le pointa à son tour, se retenant pour ne pas hurler. Le temps qu'il soigne ses nerfs, Souji les avait rejoint.

"C'est un yukata de femme !", finit par aboyer Toshizou.

"Il est joli, n'est-ce pas ?", sourit Souji, angélique, en étendant les bras pour mieux montrer le motif. "J'en voulais un nouveau pour le festival, un yukata d'homme bien sûr, mais le vendeur m'a pris pour une femme alors...", il haussa les épaules et rit doucement, amusé de la méprise.  
Souji fit la moue en constatant l'expression horrifiée de Toshizou. 

"Mais quelle vilaine tête tu fais, Hijikata-san !

— Non mais, regarde-toi ! Et vous, vous l'avez laissé vous accompagner comme ça !?", gueula-t-il aux trois autres en se retournant vers eux.

Ils reculèrent d'un même mouvement.

"Il n'a rien voulu entendre quand on lui a demandé de se changer !", se défendit Shinpachi.

— Déjà que d'habitude, il ne veut même pas trimballer son katana peu importe la façon dont on le demande...", grimaça Sanosuke.

"De toute façon, Okita-san a raison", sourit Heisuke. "C'est un joli yukata et il lui va très bien !"

Tout le monde le dévisagea, Souji étant le seul à paraître heureux du compliment, et le sourire de Heisuke se figea. Le regard de Toshizou en particulier essaya de le faire exploser en flammes sur place.

"Euh...

— Tu crois que c'est le moment de foutre le vice-commandant encore plus en rogne ?", lui chuchota Shinpachi.

"Hm...

— Aaah ! Merci Toudou-san !", s'exclama bruyamment Souji avant de faire la moue, attirant aussitôt l'attention de Toshizou. "Lui au moins, il est gentil !

— _Tch_.

— Hmm...", Souji leva un index contre sa joue, pensif. "C'est décidé ! Toudou-san, je veux que ce soit toi qui passe tooooute la soirée au festival avec moi~!"

Heisuke pâlit, n'arrivant qu'à émettre un vague son pour refuser.

"Tu te trompes, Souji, c'est toi qui va rentrer avec nous", grogna Toshizou.

Il tendit une main pour lui attraper le poignet, mais Souji se déroba aisément en riant. Toshizou referma ses doigts sur le vide. Il se tourna aussitôt, tentant la manoeuvre de nouveau. Souji l'évita encore avec un _Hop !_ amusé. Derrière lui, Toshizou entendit Shinpachi, Sanosuke et Heisuke pouffer de rire. Il serra les poings, raidit la mâchoire et siffla :

"D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre : c'est un joli yukata, mais tu es ridicule habillé comme ça ! Il faut que tu te chan– Rhâ ! Pas ici !", s'interrompit-il en voyant que Souji commençait déjà à se déshabiller.

Il alla lui plaquer les mains sur les épaules pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il pencha la tête, une tempe agitée d'un violent tic et ajusta le yukata avec des gestes irrités.

"Souji...", gronda-t-il. 

"Quoi, tu ne veux pas que je l'enlève, finalement ?", sourit l'autre homme.

Toshizou releva la tête et le dévisagea, cherchant sur le visage de l'autre homme si c'était de la provocation ou de l'insouciance ; Souji continua à lui sourire comme si rien au monde n'était plus normal qu'un capitaine du Shinsengumi qui se baladait en yukata de femme. 

"Bon alors, voilà ! Nous avons rempli notre mission !", annonça Shinpachi.

— Nous vous le confions, vice-commandant !", Heisuke s'inclina. "Soyez fort !

— Bonne chance !", rigola Sanosuke.

"Quoi !? Vous n'allez pas me laisser–", Toshizou se retourna et les vit détaler entre deux stands, s'éclipsant sans demander leur reste. "Hmpf, bande de lâches", grommela-t-il. "Bon allez, Souji, nous ren–"

Il referma la bouche. Bien sûr, pendant sa demi-seconde d'inattention, l'autre homme en avait profité pour filer. Toshizou passa une main sur son visage, grinçant des dents.

"Je vais l'étrangler."

***

"Aaahh, Hijikata-san ! Regarde, regarde ! Je veux ça !"

Toshizou regarda la peluche que Souji pointait et grimaça. La boule rose avait un nez tout rond, une expression d'intense frustration et une petite queue en tire-bouchon.

"On dirait Saizo, c'est trop mignon ! 

— Pas question que je–

— Il va jouer", sourit Souji en le tirant par la manche pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

"Je viens de dire que–"

Souji déposa les pièces sur le comptoir et s'empressa d'accepter les anneaux pour les remettre à Toshizou. Le vice-commandant les considéra, fixa l'étalage, jeta un coup d'oeil vers Souji et son sourire. Il faisait exprès pour le rendre dingue ! Bourré ou non, il pouvait être tellement insupportable. L'autre homme, sans aucune doute se sentant fixé, tourna la tête vers lui.

"...Hijikata-san ?

— Allez, m'sieu ! Faites pas attendre votre jolie compagne ! Gagnez-lui un truc !"

Toshizou faillit sacrifier son premier anneau pour l'envoyer à la tête du marchand. Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir exhibé la peluche à bout de bras, histoire que tout Kyoto les voit en compagnie de la mocheté, Souji la donna au premier gamin venu. Il resta accroupi jusqu'à ce que le garçon se soit enfin mêlé à la foule. Derrière lui, Toshizou croisa les bras.

"Tu en as assez maintenant ?", demanda-t-il. "Je ne vais pas gagner des prix pour tous les gamins rien que pour te faire plaisir."

Souji se leva et joignit les mains. 

"D'accord, pas d'autres jeux ! Par contre, il faut goûter à–"

Toshizou ne se donna pas la peine d'écouter l'énumération : il se contenta de suivre Souji de stand en stand pour lui payer ce qu'il voulait. Ils réussirent à dénicher un endroit où s'asseoir et Toshizou soupira, attendant que l'autre homme finisse de s'empiffrer.

"Tu en veux ?", demanda Souji en lui tendant une des brochettes de dango.

"Non.

— C'est trop bon ! Tu devrais essayer !", Souji agita la baguette.

"Non, je t'ai dignn–"

Toshizou essaya de ne pas s'étouffer sur le dango que Souji venait de lui enfoncer dans la bouche. Il mâcha, avala et décocha un regard noir à l'autre homme. Souji rigola et après les dango, Toshizou se vit imposer de goûter (ou être à moitié étouffé par) tout ce que l'autre homme décida d'acheter. Rassasié, Souji joignit les mains, examinant avec un grand sourire les stands autour d'eux.

"Oh, et si on essayait–

— Non."

Toshizou l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira vers lui. Souji se laissa faire trop facilement, en profitant pour se lover contre sa poitrine avec un _Kyaaah~_ qui attira l'attention des gens qui les entouraient. Toshizou grinça des dents et distribua assez de regards irrités pour que les intéressés trouvent soudain quelque chose de fascinant ailleurs.

"Ça suffit maintenant. Nous rentrons.

— Mais les feux d'artifice !", couina Souji. "Je veux les voiiiii–"

Toshizou lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour qu'il arrête son cri puéril. L'expression de Souji passa de puéril à sérieuse, beaucoup trop sérieuse et Toshizou réalisa que les lèvres de l'autre homme venaient de se refermer sur son index et qu'il suçait son doigt. Il le relâcha aussitôt, cachant sa main dans la sécurité relative de la manche de son kimono. Il détourna la tête, essayant de déterminer si parmi les passants, certains avaient surpris le geste.

"Non mais, combien de litres tu en as bu, de saké !?", gronda-t-il, irrité.

"J'en ai bu... Je ne sais plus ! Juste un toooout petit peu !

— Humpf. Beaucoup trop, tu veux dire. Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas venir à ce festival...", soupira Toshizou, évitant de regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux. "Il _fallait_ que tu trouves un moyen de me forcer la main."

Souji sourit et s'accrocha à son bras, se pressant contre lui sans la moindre honte. Toshizou jeta des regards à gauche et à droite, mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser à eux. Il devait admettre qu'entre le choix de yukata de Souji et ses manières, ils projetaient sans doute l'image d'un couple normal. Constatation qui, en fait, ne le réconfortait pas beaucoup.

"Awww ! Ne fronce pas les sourcils comme ça, Hijikata-san ! Tu vas avoir une vilaine ride sur le front !

— ...Souji.

— Ouiiii ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ?", Toshizou lui agrippa le poignet, empêchant Souji d'enfoncer plus loin une main dans son kimono.

"C'est un festival, Hijikata-san, un festival ! Il faut en profiter !

— Tu en as assez profité. Je–"

Souji pointa.

"Alors, on peut bien faire une petite pause et boire un peu de saké ! Suis-moi !"

Toshizou se demanda quand au juste Souji avait pu se libérer et refermer le poing dans la manche de son kimono. Il l'entraîna pendant quelques pas avant que le vice-commandant le force à s'arrêter et change de direction.

"Non. Viens là."

Toshizou le tira derrière lui, essayant de trouver un coin retiré où il pourrait le faire dégriser. Il trouva une allée vide et poussa Souji devant lui. L'autre homme se retourna aussitôt et voulut passer les bras autour de la taille de Toshizou. Pour l'en empêcher, le vice-commandant lui attrapa les poignets.

"Tu veux bien me dire ce qui te prends ? Tu agis–

— Hi hi~", ni le petit rire de Souji, ni son sourire ne donna envie à Toshizou de continuer sa phrase.

"Gah !", Toshizou baissa les yeux : le genou de l'autre homme venait de se glisser entre les pans de son kimono et remontait contre sa jambe. " _Souji !_

— Il fallait le dire, si tu avais envie de ça !

— Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit", grinça Toshizou en réalisant qu'il manquait de mains pour arrêter l'autre homme.

"Awww~, tu as peur de te faire surprendre à abuser d'une jolie jeune fille, Hi~ji~ka~ta~san ?"

Avec une exclamation irritée, Toshizou le relâcha et recula, détournant la tête. Il soupira et se gratta la nuque. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour que Souji daigne bien le suivre ? Au pire, il pouvait bien le soulever de force et le jeter sur son épaule, Souji l'avait bien mérité. La scène que ça provoquerait lui ôta toute envie de mettre ce plan en action.

"Tu ne m'amuses pas, Souji. Tch, tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'as pris de boire autant ? Combien de fois je vais devoir te demander de faire attention à ta sant– Hé !"

Les doigts de Souji venaient de se refermer sur ses poignets. Toshizou déglutit en voyant l'expression de l'autre homme. Son sourire angélique était définitivement sa meilleure arme ou, plutôt, celle que Toshizou redoutait le plus.

"Tu es trop sérieux...", murmura Souji en avançant d'un pas ; Toshizou recula devant lui.

"Gah", grimaça-t-il en se retrouvant aculé au mur. "Souji...", gronda Toshizou pour le dissuader de continuer. 

Souji ignora son regard noir. Il se contenta de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa dans le cou, traçant sa jugulaire vers le bas avec la pointe de sa langue. Toshizou, un peu malgré lui, inclina la tête pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres goûtaient le saké et le sucre, goûtaient trop sucrées, mais au fond qu'avait-il à se plaindre ? Le tabac qu'il fumait tout le temps ne devait pas plaire beaucoup plus à Souji. 

Les doigts de Souji relâchèrent ses poignets, descendant plutôt jusqu'à son obi pour se glisser dessous. Hijikata ne le portait jamais très serré ; Souji avait depuis longtemps appris comment le relâcher juste assez. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Souji tira sur un pan du kimono de l'autre homme et sa main disparut dessous.

"Souji...", cette fois, le grondement était beaucoup moins irrité. "Pas ici.

— Pourquoi pas ?"

Les doigts de Souji bougèrent contre lui, relâchant les ficelles de son fundoshi. Toshizou voulut l'en empêcher, mais Souji rit doucement et il se renfrogna, jeta un regard vers le bout de l'allée.

"Parce que n'importe quel passant peut nous voir...

— Ça pimente un peu les choses, non ?"

Toshizou se contenta de grommeler une réponse incohérente et laissa, comme trop souvent, l'autre homme faire à sa tête. Souji l'entraîna à terre et se hissa sur lui, écartant les pans de son yukata avec des gestes assurés. Les mains de Toshizou hésitèrent, puis remontèrent sur les cuisses de l'autre homme, jusqu'à sa taille. Il s'immobilisa et pâlit. 

"Non mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? Tu ne portes même pas de sous-vêtements !

— C'est l'été", s'amusa Souji. "Il fait beaucoup trop chaud ces jours-ci pour s'encombrer avec ça !

— Tu pourrais quand même prendre froid ! Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu négliges–", il s'interrompit quand Souji posa un index contre ses lèvres.

Il y avait un reproche silencieux dans son regard.

"...Je ne vais pas me briser. Ne t'inquiètes pas autant pour moi", son sourire revint flotter sur ses lèvres. "Et puis, c'est bien plus pratique dans ce genre de situation, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il prit la main de Toshizou dans la sienne pour la guider sur lui.

"L'accès n'est pas gêné, comme ça !", il rit doucement devant l'inconfort de l'autre homme et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Toshizou. "Si on fait vite, il n'y a pas de risque de se faire surprendre !

— Souji, tu–"

Un murmure interrompit Toshizou, les lèvres de Souji effleurèrent sa joue :

"Je n'ai pas bu tant que ça, tu sais. Je voulais seulement passer un moment seul avec toi."

Toshizou soupira, referma les doigts et laissa la main de Souji sur la sienne lui imposer son rythme. Il leva l'autre main pour caresser son visage, son pouce glissa sur sa joue, s'arrêta contre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

"Tu ne me laisses rien te refuser...", murmura-t-il et Souji sourit.

"Ne le dis pas sur ce ton-là !", sa main ralentit, s'arrêta et il baissa la tête. "Tu me donnes l'impression d'être un monstre."

Les doigts se Souji se crispèrent sur sa main et Toshizou serra le poing. 

"Ah–

— Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait d'être incapable de te dire non", admit-il.

Souji releva la tête pour l'embrasser, ses mains bougeant pour complètement ouvrir le bas du kimono de l'autre homme. Toshizou tiqua quand les doigts de Souji le touchèrent, les gestes de l'autre homme soudain rapides.

"Non, attends– Ungh–"

Souji se laissa glisser sur lui. Les mains de Toshizou se posèrent sur ses hanches, ses doigts s'y crispèrent un instant avant qu'il les relaxe. L'autre homme se souleva et se laissa retomber, recommença en gémissant doucement. Souji leva les bras, posant ses mains à plat contre le mur. Il se souleva de nouveau, se baissa dans un geste brusque.

"Gn–

— Tu vois", souffla Souji contre le cou de l'autre homme. "Ça te plaît bien au fond, les festivals... Il s'agit seulement d'y trouver quelque chose que tu aimes."

Il recommença à bouger, ses mouvements accélérant. Les doigts fins de Souji tracèrent le visage de Toshizou, glissant sur son front plissé, suivant le contour d'une arcade sourcilière pour descendre sur les muscles raides de la joue. Souji pouffa de rire et s'immobilisa, s'inclina vers l'autre homme, pressant ses lèvres contre son oreille.

"Pourquoi tu te retiens comme ça...? Les gens sont trop occupés à faire la fête, personne ne va t'entendre.

— Sou– Souji–"

Les mains de Toshizou lâchèrent ses hanches, remontèrent jusqu'à son visage pour l'attirer plus près. Pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de Souji et l'embrasser. Pour l'embrasser et l'embrasser encore jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Il le relâcha enfin.

"Pourquoi tu me donnes autant envie de t'étran– _Gn_."

Souji venait de se remettre à bouger, avec un enthousiasme qui fit serrer les dents à l'autre homme. Malgré les encouragements de Souji, il resta silencieux. Ses mains cherchèrent un endroit où s'agripper, se refermant en poings dans dans le yukata de Souji. Il serra les dents, tentant d'étouffer un gémissement de plaisir qui finalement lui échappa en cri étranglé. 

"Ta– ta main", réclama Souji, la saisissant aussitôt pour la porter contre lui. "S'il te plaît", souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de l'autre homme.

Toshizou referma les doigts et bougea son poing, ses gestes rapides, encouragé par les gémissements de Souji. Il le sentit se tendre, ses mains glissèrent du mur et Souji passa plutôt les bras autour du cou de l'autre homme, haletant contre lui.

"Hmmmm~"

Avec un soupir, Toshizou retira sa main. D'un geste distrait, il lécha ses doigts, jetant à nouveau un coup d'oeil vers le bout de l'allée pour s'assurer que personne n'avait rien vu.

"Tu es content maintenant ? On peut–"

Une détonation le fit taire.

"Ah !", s'exclama Souji en levant les yeux vers le ciel, juste à temps pour voir les étincelles de couleur exploser loin au-dessus de leurs têtes. "Juste à temps pour les feux d'artifice ! Ouaaah !", il leva les mains en porte-voix pour crier : "Tamaya ! Kagiya !"

Il baissa la tête avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Allez, Hijikata-san ! À ton tour !"

Toshizou ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de l'autre homme.

"Pas question...", soupira-t-il. "Ça suffit maintenant ! Je veux rentrer !"


End file.
